


Our First Ride

by Shiraru



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Fluff, Gen, This is more of a friendship ship than a romantic ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiraru/pseuds/Shiraru
Summary: Andrew speaks with Akko during the night-THIS STARTED BEFORE EPISODE 22





	Our First Ride

Another day, another meeting to go. Sure he knows that it is his duty, but Andrew wasn't feeling up to it today. Not that he would tell his father how he was feeling though. He found himself thinking of something he shouldn't think about: witches. He couldn't care less about witches, and his opinion of magic even less. Be he has met an interesting witch. Akko was her name. She was strange like other witches, but her strangeness was different. Was it possible to be different than different? Andrew didn't know, but that's the only way to describe her. Well there were plenty of other words to describe her. 

The meeting concluded and he shook their host’s hand. His father said something to the host but he wasn't listening. They both accompanied an attendant to their limo to take them back to their home. In their limo, his father turned the little tv on, but quickly turned it off and muttered something about how the protesters are idiots for getting up in arms about a soccer game. 

7 hours he was home, and 7 hours he had spent in his room studying. It was night and he looked out his window. Orbs and squares of lights lit up the skyline as he stood by his window and looked out of it. He got himself ready for bed and turned off the lights in his room. He stared out his window one last time and saw something shimmer in the distance.

Andrew found himself rushing down the stairs of his luxurious manor, struggling to put his jacket on. He snuck around to his garage and took one of the many keys the lined the wall. Matching the key to a car, he hopped in and started the engine. He shushed it and backed out of the garage. He had no idea where he was going, or what compelled him to, but he was on the road headed to somewhere. 

He was at the gate of Luna Nova, the most prestigious school for witches in the world. The magical gate opened for him, which was something of a shock for him. He shook it off and went through anyway. He hoped that he could find something from here. Whatever brought him here. He parked his car behind some shrubbery and walked to the school. He walked through the large arches of the school and was faced with a young familiar witch.

“Tia Fryere!” Akko’s proud voice yelled into the night. She stood in a weird pose for a moment and nothing happened. She puffed up her cheeks and furiously shook her broom in the air.   
“Why won't you work!” She huffed. She slammed the broom down to the ground and almost stomped on it when she noticed Andrew watching her. 

“Good evening there, Andrew!” She waved, saving her broom from her wrath.  
“Looks like you're really intent on being a witch” he said.  
“Oh of course!” Akko picked her broom up and firmly grasped it. “It's been my dream for like ever! Say what brings you here anyway? It's like almost midnight.”

“I was looking at the night sky and then ended up here”  
“Ah!” Akko planted her feet into ground and looked up “I'm just practicing broom riding. It's hard”  
“You don't know how to ride a broom? I thought It was like the basic magic witches learn” he put a hand on his hip.  
Akko turned her head at the statement the pierced through her. She groaned “that is true…”

Andrew took his jacket off and set it in the ground and sat on it. Akko blinked at him.  
He gestured for her to continue “go on, don't mind me”  
She pursed her lips and recited the spell that she has recited over 10,000 times. “Tia Freyre!” Again nothing happened. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she took out her wand and held it up to the sky  
“Metamorphie Faciesse!” Slowly, several green orbs surrounded her, and then a burst of green light. She turned into an elephant with large wing like ears. She picked up the broom again and put it between her elephant legs. She moved her arms outward and flapped her ears. She was able to get a few inches off the ground, but fell on her tush.   
Andrew looked on as she reverted back to her human form and continued to yell out that flying spell. He stood up and walked over to her.  
“Are you sure you're saying this spell right?” He crossed his arms  
“Of course I am! I've been reciting this spell ever since I came to this academy!”  
He closed his eyes “maybe you're not _saying_ it right, like maybe with a bit more feeling?”  
“I've given it all I've got Andrew! I don't know what to do” she threw her broom back onto the ground. She looked down at her feet, “maybe I'm not cut out to be a witch…”  
Noticing that the girl was on the verge of crying, he thought of something quick 

“You've just gotta practice more. I mean when we first met, you couldn't figure out how to change my ears and tail or your rabbit problem.” He gently placed his hand on her hair “but look at you know, you can turn yourself into an elephant and a rat and probably numerous other animals”. Akko looked up and wiped her tears.  
Andrew continued “and your hero, Chariot, maybe she has had some trouble at times. So don't give up.”

Akko stared at him, and made a very determined face. Her eyes seemed to sparkle under the moonlight, and he gave her a tender smile. He stepped back and Akko picked her broom up again.   
“Alright! With the encouraging words from my friend, I know I can do this!” She lifted her broom up into the air in her tight fist.  
“Here I go!” She out the broom in between her legs and proceeded to focus a great deal on flying. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
“Tia Freyre!” There was a great gust of wind and anticipation. She didn't lift up into the air like she had hoped. She didn't waver though. She repeated and repeated the spell over and over again.  
“Tia Freyre!” She yelled. The air was still. Akko opened her eyes and she was floating off the ground

Magic didn't interest Andrew in the slightest but the pure joy on her face made it seem alright. Akko turned her head and looked at Andrew with the widest smile on her face.  
“I did it! Look I did it!” She had indeed did it. She was about 2 feet in the air but he could tell she was soaring above the clouds. 

Andrew clapped slowly “good job!” Akko did a little twirl on her broom and laughed. She stretched out her hand to Andrew and smiled. “Get on my broom Andrew!”

Andrew blankly stared at Akko. “What”  
“Get on the broom dummy”  
Andrew lifted an eyebrow and took her hand. He hopped over the broom and grasped the broom. Akko smiled and the broom started scooting forward. It was slow but she was happy showing it. 

“Congratulations” Andrew commended once again.   
“Now I can become the greatest witch ever! Just like chariot!” Akko lifted her head to the night sky. They made circles around the courtyard then stopped suddenly. Akko looked down at her feet and made a whimper.

“Oh come on-” the broom suddenly shot up into the sky. They screamed as they hit the clouds and almost touched the stars in the sky. Then the stopped mid air. Their hands gripped the broom as if their lives depended on it, and to be frank it did. 

“Akko…?” Andrew wheezed.  
“Y-yes Andrew?”  
“Get me down”  
Akko nervously chuckled and turned her head to face hi. They were both pale. As if God had comedic timing, the broom dropped below the clouds. They both started yelling again. 

The navy blue earth had scattered yellow dots across the land, not that the two screaming teens could notice. Andrew could feel Akko loosening her grip on her broom, so he wrapped his arms around her. The ground was approaching the, faster and faster and they both closed their eyes.

“Paleis Capama!”

They were enveloped in a green orb thing and slowly descended to the Luna Nova. They didn't open their eyes until the bubble popped on the ground. They saw Professor Ursula staring down at them, with a worried expression on her face.

“Are you two alright” her sweet voice asked.  
They groaned and Akko rolled off of Andrew “professor Ursula…”  
“Ms. Ursula thank you…” Andrew picked himself up. Ursula helped Akko up and dusted her off.

“What were you doing here Mr. Hanbridge? It's almost 2 am!”  
“I was just… in the area and wanted to see Ms. Kagari”  
“Well you better get home before your father knows you're gone.”   
“That might be best” he turned to the gate and waved. “Good night”

“Good night!” Akko and Ursula said. Andrew walked to gate and then back to his car.  
\--  
He put the car in park and turned it off. He tiptoed around to a back entrance and opened the door. The coast was clear and he silently ran up to his room.   
He opened the door and closed is shut immediately. He walked to the window and looked out. The lights that were lighting the city up vanished and the blue moon shone down. He smiled and walked to get into bed. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
\--  
The next morning, Andrew was getting ready for school when Diana's owl flew to his window and holding a letter. He took the paper and read it   
_thanks for helping me last night! Who knew that your cold heart would finally warm up to magic. I can't wait til the next time we see each other!-Akko_ there was a small bunny drawn at the bottom of the paper. 

He smiled and folded the letter to put in his pocket. He took a paper out of his notebook and scrawled his message on the paper.

 _I haven't changed my mind about magic, but you're welcome. I too can't wait until our next meeting -Andrew_  
He gave the note to the owl and sent it on its way. He grabbed his own school bag and ran out of his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed my terrible writing uwu  
> This was really fun to write and I'm glad I did write it  
> And I know I probably wrote Andrew wrong but I still like this


End file.
